


Baby, Worship Me

by iamtheprophet_chuck



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Biting, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheprophet_chuck/pseuds/iamtheprophet_chuck
Summary: “What are you doing?”“Shh, be quiet, I just wanna get you off so bad.”“Here?” Alex hissed.





	Baby, Worship Me

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on 12 Days of Winter/Kinkmas, but instead: this. Please enjoy.
> 
> Title from Worship Me by Lizzo

Practice had been short but intense and Jordan was one of the last guys off the ice so he was beyond ready by the time he hit the showers, drenched in sweat, his curls sticking to his forehead.  Was it time for a haircut?  Maybe.  He sped through washing when he heard his stomach growl, and was heading back to grab his towel when he spotted Alex in the stall next to him.  He couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Alex’s back was so pale the water glistened as it cascading down, his damp curls atop his head standing out in stark contrast.  Jordan couldn’t help it, he had to touch.  Alex gasped slightly when he felt Jordan’s hand rest between his shoulder blades and he turned in surprise.  

“What are you doing?” 

“Shh, be quiet, I just wanna get you off so bad.”

“Here?” Alex hissed.  Jordan smirked at him and trailed his fingers up across Alex’s neck into the curls at the base of his skull.  He tugged on them lightly just to watch Alex’s eyes widen, and his pupils darken.

“Yes, here.  Think you can be quiet for me?”  Alex nodded as much as he could with Jordan’s fingers entwined in his curls and Jordan brought his hand further up to properly thread his fingers through his hair and yank his head back with a firm grasp.  Alex’s gasp echoed slightly on the tiles, and Jordan growled in warning.  Alex’s breathes quickened.

God they must make a pretty picture Jordan thought as he looked over his shoulder, almost expecting to catch someone watching, but so far if anyone had looked they were surprisingly subtle about it.  Alex only had an inch or two on Jordan, but with his head back and his throat bared it wasn’t obvious.

Jordan couldn’t stop thinking about their matching curly black hair, and equally pale skin.  He almost wished he could record this.  He could feel Alex’s trembling breaths as his chest heaved with arousal from nothing more than Jordan’s hand in his curls and his other holding his hips still.  After he’d drank in his fill, really only taking a couple seconds all told, he finally lowered his head to lick a trail up Alex’s neck before biting down, not too hard but hard enough.  

Alex whined, low, still trying to stay quiet but it did not come naturally to him, and Jordan wasn’t particularly bothered.  If their teammates wanted to stop and watch, let ‘em.  It was just fun to watch Alex squirm with the effort of controlling his noises.

Jordan sucked and teased at the long pale column of Alex’s neck, bringing his other hand to palm at Alex’s cock where it hung full and heavy between his legs.  Jordan gently rolled Alex’s balls in his hand as he sucked hard enough to bruise.  He could feel Alex’s cock twitch against his thigh.  

Jordan coveted the way Alex’s breaths growing harsher as he finally wrapped his fingers around his shaft.  He pulled gently once, swiping his palm across the head before setting a steady pace with precome and water smoothing the way.  Alex’s hips jerked ever so slightly, and Jordan bit down on the tender flesh just below Alex’s jaw line in warning.  Alex stilled, immediately.  Jordan pulled back to survey his work, and watch Alex’s eyes squeeze shut and his face contort against the pleasure.  Alex’s neck was a mess of bruises and teeth marks, with traces of beard burn from Jordan’s barely there goatee.  His spotty blush across his cheeks and chest too made him look like a piece of absolutely filthy gorgeous artwork.  

Jordan glanced across the aisle to find Simmer had turned and was striping his own cock in time with Jordan’s hand on Alex, and Jordan grinned, pleased that someone else was enjoying this.  Simmer just grinned filthily back at him.

He turned his attention back to Alex as he heard the telltale hitch which meant he was almost close to orgasm, and Jordan leaned in to suckle briefly on a nipple before biting down, hard, on his pec.  Alex came then with a keen, his back arching, Jordan’s hand keeping him from knocking his head back into the tile wall.  Jordan finally let go of his hair and petted his sides as Alex slowly caught his breath.  Finally, Alex looked down at him and captured his mouth in a tender kiss.  

“Fuck that was hot, what was that for?” Jordan just shrugged.

“Dunno you just looked so good I couldn’t help myself.”  Alex looked down at Jordan’s own erection.  

“You want help with that?” 

“Come back to mine?  We can nap together.”  Jordan smirked, and Alex laughed.

“Yeah, sure.  Let’s go  _ nap _ .”  Jordan’s stomach picked that time to growl again.  He looked chagrined.

“Maybe make some food first.”

Jordan gave Simmer a subtle fistbump on their way out of the locker room.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always appreciated!!


End file.
